


Гольфимбул и Белый Кролик

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Помните, как из победы хоббитов над голблинами получилась игра в гольф? "...и голова его летела по воздуху, пока не попала в кроличью нору". Но что будет, если кролик, обитающий в этой норе - не простой а Белый и определенно разумный?





	Гольфимбул и Белый Кролик

_"...и голова его летела по воздуху, пока не попала в кроличью нору"._  
Прекрасное завершение для истории, правда? Что тут еще добавишь?  
Был орк с головой, стал - без головы, можно и не добавлять, что остальные решили унести свои головы куда подальше еще на собственных плечах, сопровождая это горестными воплями: "Гольф, дружище, какого Моргота ты нас покинул, что мы теперь жрать будем?!".  
И уж тем более можно не добавлять, что разыскивать и доставать эту голову никто не стал - тоже мне трофей! По крайней мере, для приличного хоббита. Бандобрас тук удовольствовался и оружием, валявшимся около орка - идея стаскивать что-то с трупа его совсем не вдохновила, а когда неладные останки сожгли, доспехи на них так покривились, что осталось только закопать этот хлам.  
Словом, можно в самом деле ничего не добавлять... если в только не живете в ТОЙ САМОЙ НОРЕ, куда к вам одним недобрым утром влетает мерзкая орочья голова!  
И вот стоило, стоило только накануне расширить вход... Прояви я немного лени, отложи работу еще на пару деньков, - и она просто не пролезла бы туда и прокатилась мимо! а все родичи жены - пообещали нагрянуть с визитом, а перед ними как-то не хочется ударить в грязь всей мордой...

...словом, нору пришлось оставить: прикасаться к этакому подарку хоть одним коготком не хотелось никому. Хорошо, что норы в нашей семье строятся по старинке, не менее чем с тремя выходами... И еще лучше, что мы совсем недавно обустроили нору для третьей по старшинству внучке. Пришлось объявить ей, что придется временно потесниться - и ей, и супругу, и всем трем выводкам... В тесноте, зато без гоблинской головы!  
Но ах, если б на этом наши приключения закончились! Хоббиты, такие благоприличные до сих пор хоббиты ! - они до того вдохновились тем фактом, что у некоторых темных тварей голова плохо держится на плечах, что то и дело вспоминали этот героический момент. И не просто вспоминали - стайки молодежи из туковского дома повадились ходить на лужайку за домом - ну то есть ровно туда, где теперь обитали мы! - и стараться затолкать в одну из здешних нор что-нибудь достаточно некрупное, чтоб пролезло. Когда это им удавалось, участников охватывала дикая радость, и они - не иначе как подражая тем оркам, - разбегались во все стороны по лугу, дико топоча и завывая "Аааа Гольф.... Уууыыыы Гольф!" - больше они, похоже, из орочьих воплей ничего не запомнили. Но и этого хватало, чтобы спокойная жизнь на лугу пошла насмарку, а в одной из соседних нор даже обвалился потолок в кладовой!

Словом, надо было что-то делать. Может быть, вы не знаете, что рядом с Вековечным лесом и не такое бывает... Словом, не буду скромничать, наше семейство выделяется среди окрестных кроличьих родов, а лично я выделяюсь в нем, - так вот, я не только понимаю языки многих народов этих земель, я еще и умею читать на некоторых из них, а изредка - могу и что-нибудь написать. Это умение приличному кролику почти без надобности, так что, когда я пробрался ночью в кабинет к мирно спящему в этот час Бандобрасу туку, пришлось немало покорпеть. Но я горжусь своим упорством: к рассвету на столе все-так и лежало послание о том, что если его родственники не перестанут топотать прямо на наших норах, то очень скоро здесь же, в его кабинете, появится ТА САМАЯ голова. Как он понимает, уже несвежая.  
Я устал, как дикий заяц, но все-таки не оставил письмо без подписи: "Белый Кролик".  
Остается только надеяться, что Великий Подвиг не лишил этого хоббита остатков благоразумия.

 

*

Бандобрас Тук вышел во двор и оглядел многочисленные ряды потомства и прочей двоюродно-троюродной родни младшего поколения.  
\- Так, ребята, - произнес героический хоббит, немного наклоняясь к ним. - Я, конечно, очень рад, что вы так хорошо запомнили нашу славную Зеленопольскую Битву и особенно мой удар...  
\- Да, дядя, ты самый сильный и смелый! - донесся возглас откуда-то из задних рядов.  
\- Так вот, я-то рад... Но сегодня ночью, - не поверите! - Бандобрас сделал загадочное лицо, - ко мне пришел Белый Кролик и сказал... да-да, это был говорящий Белый Кролик, и вообще очень благопристойный, при часах и жилете...  
Тут Бандобрас задумался - перед ним кто только ни стоит, включая совершенную малышню, нечего их пугать орочьей головой, будут потом кошмары видеть и ему же жаловаться! Он на мгновение задумался и бодро продолжил:  
\- ...и сказал мне, что если кто-то еще закатит что-то еще в кроличью нору на лугу за домом и там оставит, - то он сам выйдет и утащит этого кого-то в Бездонный отнорок своей норы - знаете, что это такое?  
\- Нет... - раздалась пара неуверенных голосов.  
\- Ага! Этот отнорок в самом деле бездонный, и если вы туда упадете, то будете падать долго-долго, целый день... и даже сам Кролик не знает наверное, куда вы свалитесь.  
\- Что ж нам теперь, не играть? - разочарованно спросил старший племянник, заводила этой затеи.  
\- Нет, почему же? Я вот тут подумал: вы ведь играете не с той самой настоящей головой, так? Так давайте к ненастоящей голове наделаем и ненастоящих нор - уж их-то мы с вами сколько заходим, столько и выроем, и где хотим - хоть прямо на дворе, договорились?  
\- Дядя, ты самый умный! - раздался снова возглас откуда-то сзади, а старший племянник тут же деловито осведомился:   
\- Так где копаем?

...За шумом и гамом никто не заметил, как у ближней изгороди с облегчением вздохнул Белый Кролик и тут же энергичными прыжками поспешил к своей норе - успокаивать родню...


End file.
